The Girl He Loved
by Robin's Wife
Summary: All alone in the world, what's she to do? She loves him...and he might just love her too. (One-Shot)


**The Girl He Loved**

(Athena's P.O.V.)

Athena was all alone, just as she always was… it hurt sometimes, and other times she barely noticed she was really hurting inside. It was getting to be late at night; Athena was alone in the dark. She wasn't quite sure when she had picked up the first glass of wine. She took easy sips at first but felt a tug at her throat. It was a sudden jolt of tears daring to fall, she held them back. She took another sip, another sip turned into another glass, another glass turned into another whole bottle.

This was the way she had found to mask the hurt, and also ease away some of the random drifting thoughts spread around her mind. What was she thinking, drinking seemed to make her mind a little foggier and that was good, so she couldn't really read her own sadness. Who was she upset about again? She didn't _really _want to think about it but subconsciously she was haunted by a ghost, and this apparition's name was Bones.

Athena had fallen in love with Bones… she had fallen in love with his personality… she had fallen in love with the southern gentleman Bones. Bones was a kind and good-hearted man, it was innocent at first a sheer crush… an appreciation, there was a friendship, nothing more. Then why did Athena feel so disgusting inside when she thought of the attraction…ah, yes…Bones was married.

Her name was Jocelyn, and she was beautiful, out-going, and smart. Athena was depressed, shy, and to herself not the least bit attractive. It hurt sometimes, other times she barely felt it, she had started to feel hurt a lot lately, and the thing to drown her sorrows in was sitting alone at her piano or drinking glasses or full bottles of red wine.

It was creeping up on her again, the thoughts of Bones were sliding back into her mind and she wanted it to stop now…another glass of wine to wash her thoughts of him down her throat and into a pit of despair. Athena was sitting alone in the very _quiet _dark… she flipped on her stereo, music should drown out her sadness, her thoughts, her feelings, everything, and would take away the silent and gripping dark that was squeezing her back into her mind.

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor. _

A female's calming voice glided through the air to her ears, she turned it up… maybe it was good to lie in her despair… at least for a little bit.

_Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._

More than once Athena had imagined picking up the phone and just telling Bones everything. It wasn't even for hope that he would like her back; it was just to stop this torment. She desperately wanted to stop this; she'd always feel no more than half way real… always. And it hurt…it did... she had no one, she was alone, and Bones was happy, with a wife, and just…happy with himself, his life.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. _

_For me it happens all the time._

So the song was a duet, except for the last part

The last part… it happened a lot… feeling lost inside, Athena felt lost all the time, all alone in the world. Her mind was working a little backwards… what was the first part again? Right… it was a question Athena asked herself constantly, did thoughts of her ever cross Bones' mind. Did he ever hurt like she did? Would he ever hurt like she does now?

(Bones' P.O.V.)

Somewhere a little away, Bones really was hurting like she did, he was hurting a lot more then he really liked to share. All alone, at 1:15 in a bar, all alone wallowing in the despair trapped in his mind. It was stupid. How much you could try to really screw yourself mentally with Bacardi and still you registered things. Well, this sadness was a little too prominent.

He slouched over in his chair a little bit. Tomorrow was the day he'd sign the divorce papers. He groaned to himself and put his head on the table. Jocelyn had cheated on him… his wife had cheated on him, had sex with an admiral… and the pitiful thing… he wasn't even the one filing the divorce, she was, they signed it tomorrow.

He was a pitiful and broken man wasn't he? Oh just wonderful… he was thinking again. Another shot of Bacardi should take the thoughts away, he hoped. He banged on the table a little too roughly, the bar tender placed another glass of Bacardi on the table without any comments.

The bar tender could just read his expression, it was something about love... he was sad, alone in a bar, at a quarter after one. The bar tender turned up the stereo so that it was playing through-out the entire bar. A little music should keep the guy at the table from concentrating on his Bacardi…at least for a little.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. _

A nice duet played to Bones'. A sad one that reminded him of himself, it's a quarter after one… he's all alone…and he…he needs someone. He needs someone to cry to… and he isn't sure who. Then his thoughts took a different course, to that of Athena. _Athena. _He concentrated on her name; it was so pretty… she was so pretty. She was sweet, and gentle, and kind.

What would she think of him if she saw him now? He was a pitiful sight. He was such an idiot. He leaned his cheek farther onto the table, Athena must be happy at home, watching television…maybe even a guy with her. He knew she never really spoke about people she had been with or was currently with but he was sure there was someone she had… now why did that make him so upset?

(Athena's P.O.V)

Athena was very, very tired. She was physically, emotionally, and spiritually exhausted.

_Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now. _

Athena was tired but she focused on the song and looked up at the ceiling of her apartment…she would never call him, she was a coward and she knew it. She was scared of what he'd think. Why was she so stuck on Bones? Why did she have to love him so much?

Why did she have to love someone who'd never love her back? Why did it have to hurt so much? She didn't really realize it but she was crying tears were silently falling down her cheeks and onto her couch, her hands, and her clothes. She barely registered it; she really didn't care right now.

_And I don't know how I can do without… _

She loved him, oh God she loved him so much.

(Bones' P.O.V)

_I just need you now. _

Bones' eyes were closed he was focusing on a mental image of Athena; oh Lord all mighty…he needed her… he needed her right now. He didn't really understand why, but a small part of him knew he just…he felt something for her. Jocelyn had been acting odd for months before he found out she was cheating on him.

In those months Bones just… just needed someone. He found someone and her name was Athena. He needed her right now, he needed her to hug him and to hold him, he felt so weak but he just needed her right now… right now, oh no, but he'd never get her.

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door._

Athena would never love him, a drunk, anti-social, cursing, and cynical doctor. Athena couldn't love this; Jocelyn sure didn't love him… Athena wouldn't love him. He wasn't anything special, but why did he need her so much right now? He couldn't get himself to stop; he was looking at the door. He wanted to leave, no he _needed_ to leave. If he could just tell her… just… mumble it, he just needed her to know… he…felt…something.

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before. _

He needed her to be here, he wanted to go tell her what he was feeling but at the same time he needed her to come here herself, he needed her to come so he knew it was fate. He didn't believe in signs, but if she just came walking bye… God he'd do it, he'd tell her something crazy, he'd say, "I think I love you."

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. _

He really wandered if she ever thought about him… he wanted to know if she was hurting ever. Was she spending a night cold inside and half way dead? He didn't want her to hurt like this. He never wanted her to experience this. He needed her to be safe; for all those months Bones was just a little confused… he loved Jocelyn… he thought he did but she had changed from the woman he'd married. She was colder and a whole lot crueler. Athena was warm and kind… not in a fake way… not at all like Jocelyn. She was so different from her, and Bones loved that.

_For me it happens all the time. _

For Bones… he _had _been thinking about Athena all this time, this whole time… he had loved her.

(Athena's P.O.V.)

Athena was slumping low onto her couch and for the first time in a long while, she let herself cry. She cried and cried, and cried. She was crying out of depression, anger, hope, agony, suffering, and everything in between. For the first time she cried because she herself was hurt…not because she missed Bones, or needed him, but because she was hurt, very, very hurt.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

Athena was wasted so far to a point that she felt sober, she needed Bones. She was hurt and she needed Bones.

"I need you Bones." She whispered into the dark.

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

Athena wept and didn't care if anyone heard, she needed to cry it just felt so, so right. Everything was just so right, she was wasted, and sick, and tired, and just needed to cry.

(Bones' P.O.V.)

_And I don't know how I can do without_

Bones suddenly started to cry…maybe he had reached his breaking point…maybe he needed to cut down on the Bacardi. He was crying, crying hysterically like a small child into his hands on the table, he was rocking back and forth slightly as he cried.

He just screamed to himself and he didn't care what the bar tender said or did to him.

"Athena! I want you! I'm so sorry Athena! I need you now! Please I need you!" He yelled

_I just need you now. _

He was rocking back and forth slowly; he needed her now... he needed Athena all this time, screw Jocelyn, Athena she was the one who he wanted, this whole time. He wanted her… and she…she needed to hear that. This was his sign. This song wouldn't be playing if it wasn't true! Why hadn't he seen it, he needed her…and…something told him she needed him too, so much.

He shakily stood and just ran… he ran as far as he could, he ran and ran and all the while he heard the song around him.

_Guess I'd rather hurt then feel nothin' at all. _

He'd rather tell her he loved her and be hurt by her rejection then never tell her. He needed to tell her.

(Athena's P.O.V.)

Athena wrapped her arms around herself, she was so pitiful. She loved Bones…and it'd never happen, oh but it hurt…it hurt so much... there was knocking at her door. Oh God who was it? Who needed her now? At this time though she really didn't care who saw her.

The song was on full volume, she had been subconsciously been raising it louder, and louder. Perhaps it was the building tenant telling her to shut it down. Fine, she'd face him in all her depression. She slowly opened the door and saw, the man she'd needed for so, so, so long was standing at the door hair disheveled, smelling of Bacardi with red eyes from weeping and also being drunk off his ass.

(Bones' P.O.V)

Bones stared into her perfect deep brown eyes, oh she was here… she was his and she was crying… the song that had been playing to his heart was playing. It _was _a sign. They had needed each other, this whole time. She was crying, she trembled a little from being a little wasted herself, she smelled like fresh red wine, she had tear stains down her cheeks. She looked just the Angel he had pictured.

(Both Of There P.O.V.)

Words weren't needed, they just looked into each other's tear filled eyes and they were both crying, they were both drunk… they needed each other, right now.

_It's a quarter after one… I'm all alone and I need you now_

They had both mouthed the words to each other, both of them couldn't take the pain of being alone without each other anymore, both of them just collapsed into each other's arms and held each other in tears… they had finally found each other.

(Athena's P.O.V.)

Athena just knew… she didn't even need to hear him, he loved her, oh God he really loved her.

(Bones' P.O.V.)

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now. _

He planted a soft kiss onto her head.

_And I don't know how I can do without… _

He held her close to him and looked into her eyes he saw all of her love, all that he wanted from her… equal. She loved him; oh Lord…she really loved him.

"I just… need you now." He spoke gently.

He came closer to her lips tantalizingly.

"I just need you…now." She responded.

Their lips met, and they were finally, finally, happy. They tasted each other for who knows how long, all of their barriers fell away they kissed each other because they really did want each other, these emotions had been ignored for to, to long, he loved her, and he'd never ignore that again.

The stereo continued to play softly now,

_Oh baby, I need you now. _

It was the next morning after a long, long, long night. Athena was barely sure if it was a Wednesday or a Friday or if it was March or maybe December. She wasn't quite sure if she had eaten at all at night and she wasn't quite sure where she had put her pay-check.

Another thing she didn't quite know was who the man lying on top of her on the floor was. Her vision was sketchy and she had to force herself to concentrate with a head-ache already pending. She blinked her dark grey eyes, okay, she could make out his hair color, black. Alright that was a start; a few thoughts were swimming through her mind.

Had…she…had sex last night? Had she wandered outside and brought a random guy home. That thought scared her, for all she knew she'd open her eyes to some fifty year old sex-offender trying to feel up her chest. It also didn't do her good… that she was a virgin.

Never had sex, purer then pure… literally. She had never watched porn, she had never dressed up for a guy, never had oral sex, never masturbated. She was as innocent as could be. Now why didn't people in her building think that? Ah yes, because she had been wallowing in her own suffering for most of the months.

People _had _to assume she was some hooker… it was pure human nature. It had taken Athena a good minute of hard thinking to place other features on the blurry man on top of her. He…was warm, warm in a way that made her feel safe. He was a giant soft pillow…she squirmed a little mentally, that was a random thought of hers...

She focused more on her ability to feel and felt the man's hands resting calmly on her waist, not in an urge of passion or lust, just there, almost…like a hug, a nice warm caring hug. She couldn't really control it, she purred softly. It felt good to be held, maybe this man wasn't such an issue…maybe he was nice.

Then she felt it… her shirt had ridden a little higher up on her waist. On her waist she felt a fingertip, a calloused "I work my fingers to the _Bone," _finger-tip. Her mind swam in a circle, why would she remember that joke? Why would she remember such a pointless and trivial joke?

The logical part of her mind was currently…well…beating the _shit _out of the hopeful part of her brain. The logical part came out victorious in her mental quarrel and told her it was indeed, Leonard Horatio McCoy beneath her, or as she affectionately called him, Bones.

Her mind kick started into over-drive. Bones was married, oh dear Lord Bones was married, had she had _sex _with Bones? She wasn't a virgin and she had just made a man cheat on his wife. Bones had an eight year old daughter! How would he explain… how would _she _ever be able to face Jocelyn.

She'll admit… Jocelyn never liked her much. It wasn't ever vocalized but Jocelyn never really did have an incredibly kind thing to say to Athena. Once, she had even tried to set her up with her cousin, who had come late to the date and left after he saw two hotter chicks who asked for a 'Three-some.'

Athena was a beautiful girl, now she didn't know this, but guys didn't exactly skip over her when they saw her. They stopped and stared and sometimes tried to flirt. It was too bad Athena was clueless when someone was interested. Or was it maybe she had learned to become immune to flirting.

She hated to talk about past relationships, because hers never did end well. More than once Athena had been cheated on and it was all for the fact she a virgin and told each boyfriend on the night's he invited her over that she just wasn't ready to have sex.

The relationships that didn't end in betrayal ended in heart-break. They just plain broke up with her through text and calls, and only a few times in person. Wait…wait, she was thinking about something important at the beginning of this…she was still a little wasted.

What was it? Bones….it was Bones, he was the man lying on top of her, her hips didn't hurt… she wasn't incredibly tired, her hair was a little drunk-messy but not sex-messy. Maybe…they didn't have sex? It made sense…neither of them smelled like sex…both of them still had clothes too. Then, what was he doing on top of her?

It came like a sudden rush of cold, then like a sudden blast of heat... _hot like Bones' lips against hers. Hot like her entire body as it lit up in flame as he held her waist. Hot like their every sharing breath as he let his tongue dance with hers. His tongue was just a little bit too needy… and she loved every second of it. _

_Oh no they weren't even close to making love; but as far as she was concerned they were making love with both of their mouths pressed down on each other. He tasted like Bacardi; it was a strong gruff taste that mixed in with the sweet wine taste in her mouth. _

_It was an addictive kiss. Athena was lost in the kiss and so was Bones. They didn't need to make love…it was simply insane they didn't need to make love to feel this much heat. _

_(Bones' P.O.V.)_

_A very rational part of Bones told him he was being everything but gentlemanly. Another part of Bones didn't give a fuck because she was enjoying his neediness just as much as he was enjoying hers. He wasn't quite sure where they were, he just knew he was on top of her, not in the bed room…on the floor? It was hard, so yes, the floor. _

_It was odd that they weren't making love to each other or having sex but Bones sure felt like he was. It was an uncontrollable heat having sex with Jocelyn couldn't provide. It was a new foreign heat that didn't pleasure him just physically or mentally or even emotionally. _

_This heat was pleasuring him spiritually. In the words of the Phantom, 'They'd past the point of no return.' They were definitely passed the point of no return; a simple kiss with some tongue felt like Athena was making love to his very soul. _

_They'd been kissing for God knows how long; they were literally sharing each other's breaths. They didn't pull away and Bones only wanted to get closer, just for a kiss…all he wanted was this kiss. He held her slender waist to give him better grip, Athena was squirming a little beneath him and he was sure it was from the insane amount of pleasure they were both feeling. _

_Bones had to admit, it was a powerful thing, and he was shaking a little too. Athena wrapped her arms around Bones' neck and kissed him a little deeper. It was amazing how much a minuscule amount of space could make the kiss even more intense. _

_He wrapped his arms farther around her small waist and leaned himself a little closer, feeling her squirm with even more pleasure made Bones go into a full force shiver. It felt good when her arms wrapped closer around his neck…_

Bones suddenly came out of a mouth-watering reverie. Athena beneath him playing his tongue like it was a fine kept instrument, and _God _she could produce incredible notes. Wait, he had to concentrate, was…Athena still beneath him? He blinked a little and found her eyes blinking for a second and staring into his.

(Athena's P.O.V.)

What do you say to someone you just woke up beneath? Hi… did we make love last night? Yes? No… we sure as Hell made out though. That was real fun, see you around. Was this a good plan? No, because she just didn't know what to do.

What did she say to him? It…wasn't horrible because he wasn't married… wait… he…wasn't married, it finally came back to her, the events of last night. Bones had come from the bar, Athena could just tell that Jocelyn had divorced him…it was hard not to assume, they hadn't spoke, just cried and kissed, kissed like they'd die without each other, because they would.

(Bones' P.O.V.)

Bones was not a married man, so he didn't really care that he had woken up on top of Athena with the taste of her lips still heavily imprinted in his mind and mouth. One thing he did know was that he loved her… more than he could really express.

He never _did _have a way with words…and he didn't want to screw this up at all, this perfect moment of him just gazing on her perfect beauty. So he went with something simple…

"I love you." His voice wasn't shaky like it had been when he told Jocelyn. It was strong and firm.

(Athena's P.O.V.)

Bones had hit her sweet spot…he had said three words that changed everything about her… nothing mattered about before, or in the future, or even anything in the present around them. All she knew was that she was loved… and for the first time, she was loved by a person who she wanted to love back every way.

(Bones' P.O.V.)

He didn't need to ask her… her eyes gave it away, she loved him… she loved him with such genuineness that he decided they both needed another trip to La La Land. He smirked a little and lowered his lips onto hers.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any way, shape, or form. However I do own Athena. **


End file.
